A Love Story
by Little-Star21
Summary: L'équipe de Don est en pleine action. Lorsqu'une explosion survient et envoie Colby et David à l'hôpital, la relation entre les deux hommes change tranquillement vers un niveau différent lors du rétablissement de ceux-ci. Slash Colby/David, scènes adultes à venir.
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour les gens, voici ma première fic sur Numb3rs, une série que j'adore. Ceci est un futur slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez tout droit. Je tiens à dire que j'ai écouté en anglais et que si certaines choses que les personnages disent ne correspondent pas à la VF je m'en excuse, j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu.

Le seul indicatif en lien avec la chronologie de la série, est le personnage de Nikki Betancourt, qui fait son apparition dans le premier épisode de la 5ème saison. Autrement aucune référence aux événements de mon histoire. Donc, je vais essayer de ne pas mettre d'éléments particuliers des saisons 5 et 6. Le seul événement majeur qui pourrait être abordé est ce qui se passe dans les épisode « The Janus List (S3E24) » et « Trust Metric (S4E1) ».

Remerciements : Je voudrais remercier crystale pour la correction et Lily Jolie pour m'avoir aidé avec quelques idées et conseils, même si elle ne connait pas l'univers.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à qui de droit (producteurs, réalisateurs et la chaine TV).

Chapitre 1 : L'accident

Encore une journée comme les autres au FBI. Enquête sur une tentative de meurtre, poursuite de suspect. Encore une fois, les hommes au service de Don Eppes sont sur le terrain et doivent arrêter le coupable. Cette fois-ci, c'est un jeune homme d'environs 25 ans, recherché pour avoir tenté de tuer son ex-copine avec qui il venait de rompre, 3 mois plus tôt. Encore une fois, ce sont les agents David Sinclair et Colby Granger qui sont chargés de l'arrêter. Encore une fois, le suspect se met à courir lorsque le duo arrive. Encore une fois, David se plaint qu'il doit courir alors qu'il porte un costume, mais avec le temps, il s'est habitué à cette situation. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de moins habituel se produit, une explosion non loin d'eux. Elle provient d'un bâtiment sur leur gauche et une boule de feu s'approche à toute vitesse de Sinclair. Aussitôt, Colby s'élance dans la direction de son ami et saute afin de le projeter au sol pour le protéger du feu. En voyant la scène, Don et Nikki, qui se trouvent non loin, se précipitent vers les deux autres hommes étendus par terre, une odeur de chair brûlée dans l'air. Eppes s'approche des deux corps afin de vérifier s'ils sont toujours vivants, alors que l'agent Betancourt recule de quelques pas, sur le point de vomir à cause de l'odeur et la vision horrible de son collègue, une bonne partie du corps calciné avec les vêtements mélangés à la peau. Don place ses doigts dans le cou des deux hommes afin de vérifier leur pouls et se relève, quelque peu satisfait.

- La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils sont toujours vivants, ils sont seulement inconscients. La mauvaise nouvelle, il faut appeler les secours immédiatement, dit-il en saisissant son téléphone et en composant le numéro des secours. Après quelques secondes, il rajoute au téléphone : Oui, j'aurais besoin d'ambulances pour deux personnes, l'une d'entre elles a subi de grave brûlures. Nous sommes à côté des hangars au port de Los Angeles, il y a des voitures de police et des agents du FBI sur les lieux.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Nikki s'éloigne pour attendre les secours et expliquer la situation aux autres agents présent sur place, laissant Don derrière pour s'occuper un minimum des brûlures, en appliquant de l'eau dessus le temps que les secours arrivent et pour intervenir au cas où l'un d'eux se réveillerait. Quelques instants plus tard, Nikki revient à la course, suivi des ambulanciers avec des civières. Ils s'approchent des deux hommes, manipulant délicatement les bras de Colby, qui avait placé ses mains autours de la tête de David afin que celui-ci ne se cogne pas la tête dans leur chute. Une fois les bras dégagés, ils soulèvent l'homme brûlé, le déposent sur la première civière et transportent le blessé jusqu'à l'ambulance, qui part aussitôt pour l'hôpital le plus proche. Un second groupe examine l'homme, toujours par terre, et voient qu'à part quelques brûlures très légères, il n'y a aucune blessure apparente. Ils soulèvent Sinclair avec précaution, car il y a quand même une possibilité de blessures internes, le déposent sur la seconde civière et partent eux aussi vers une ambulance pour le transporter à l'hôpital. Nikki prend place auprès de David et Don suit Colby, Nikki n'étant toujours pas en mesure de supporter la vue de son ami. Une fois à l'hôpital, les deux agents sont transportés dans des chambres afin d'être examinés et soignés.

Du côté de l'agent Sinclair, le bilan est bon, aucune blessure à la tête, les brûlures sont très mineures et partiront rapidement. À part un os cassé dans le bras, tout est en ordre. Celui-ci se réveille alors que les médecins viennent de finir le plâtre et de partire, laissant le patient sous la surveillance de Nikki.

- On est à l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce que s'est passé? Je me souviens seulement d'une explosion.

- Ta chérie t'a probablement sauvé la vie. Il a reçu de plein fouet dans le dos le feu de l'explosion et est présentement en soins intensifs, mais il est bien vivant. Le feu ne l'a pas touché directement donc la brûlure n'est pas très grave en tant que telle, mais elle touche le dos presque au complet, s'il est chanceux ça va guérir seul et il n'aura pas besoin de greffe de peau. Toi par contre, comme tu peux le voir, tu as un bras de cassé et c'est tout. L'infirmière dit que tu pourras sortir en find'après-midi.

Une lueur de peine apparaît le temps d'une seconde dans le regard de l'homme noir à la nouvelle de son ami, qui se trouve dans une situation relativement grave, mais savoir qu'il est entre de bonnes mains le rassure un peu. David demande un verre d'eau que Nikki lui apporte aussitôt et replace les oreillers afin que son collègue puisse se mettre en position assise. Ils discutent pendant un moment avant que Don et une infirmière entrent dans la chambre blanche.

- Monsieur Sinclair, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant, vous serez en arrêt de travail pour quelques jours afin de vous reposer. Par contre, tant que votre bras ne sera pas guéri, vous devrez éviter les cas de poursuite. Seul le travail de bureau vous sera autorisé, aussi longtemps que vous aurez ce plâtre. Pour ce qui est de votre ami, il va s'en sortir, mais il n'est pas possible de le voir pour le moment. Des questions?

- Non, mais je peux avoir mes vêtements? Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici avec cette chose répond David en pointant la robe d'hôpital qu'il porte à ce moment-là.

Une fois Sinclair habillé, les 3 agents sortent du bâtiment de soin et Don reconduit David chez lui. Tout au long du chemin il y a un silence lourd et inconfortable pour les deux hommes, mais aucun d'eux n'a le courage de parler. Une fois arrivé, l'homme noir sort du véhicule sans un mot et entre dans le bloc où il habite. Il monte les marches jusqu'à son appartement, entre et sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, il se couche sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt, complètement exténué par sa journée. Sa nuit se retrouve peuplé de cauchemars revenant sur sa journée et la peur que son ami ait pu mourir. Non qu'il ne sache pas que c'est une possibilité avec le travail qu'ils font, mais il préfère ne pas y penser.

À suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Remerciments : Je voudrais remercier crystale pour la correction et Lily Jolie pour m'avoir aidé avec quelques idées et conseils, même si elle ne connait pas l'univers.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à qui de droit (producteurs, réalisateurs et la chaine TV).

Chapitre 2 :

Dans une chambre d'hôpital de Los Angeles, Colby se réveille tranquillement. Il se remémore vaguement la scène avant de s'évanouir, rmais ce qui l'entoure n'est pas l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de sombrer. Il remarque qu'il est couché sur quelque chose de moelleux, donc un lit avec un masque respiratoire et le son des divers appareils autour de lui. Un mot passe dans son esprit : hôpital. Par contre, pourquoi est-il couché sur le ventre et non sur le dos? Ayant cette constatation, il tente de se relever, mais le mouvement brusque déclenche une énorme douleur dans son dos. Un cri perçant d'agonie sort de sa bouche, alertant ainsi les infirmières que leur patient a maintenant reprit conscience. N'osant plus bouger, il attend tranquillement, en serrant les dents sous la douleur de son dos.

- Monsieur Granger, savez-vous où vous êtes? Demande une jeune femme blonde.

Colby hoche la tête pour dire qu'il le sait alors que l'infirmière retire le masque respiratoire.

- Souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé?

Encore une fois, il hoche la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

-Vous devriez éviter de bouger, votre dos est en très mauvais état, vous avez subi une brûlure de deuxième degré sur la grandeur de votre dos et comme l'accident remonte à cet après-midi, la peau est encore très sensible. Vous allez devoir rester ici quelques temps.

Encore une fois, il hoche la tête et une question lui passe en tête. Avec quelques efforts il réussit à parler sans trop de gémissement de douleur :

- Où est David? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il est ici?

- Votre ami va bien, il a seulement une fracture au bras et il est sorti depuis quelques heures.

Colby pousse un soupir de soulagement, sachant son ami bien vivant, en presque parfait état. Il n'aurait pas résisté si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Sinclair alors que mainteant, il a seulement à se préocuper de sa propre guérison, qui risquait d'être longue, douloureuse et inconfortable, car il n'aime pas trop être étendu sur le ventre sans que cela soit absolument nécessaire. En plus des bandages qui enserrent son torse complètement afin d'éviter toutes infections. Il décide de demander à l'infirmière l'étendu des dégâts et est quelques peu désemparé que ça s'étende de la base de son cou jusqu'à ses fesses... Autant dire qu'il préfère ne pas trop y penser à cet endroit-là particulièrement gênant. Il finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisé par sa journée.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, une infirmière se trouve à côté de lui avec des bandages neufs et un pot de produit inconnu de l'agent. Malheureusement pour lui, il découvrira assez vite ce que c'est.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous leveret vous déshabiller monsieur? Je dois nettoyer et désinfecter la région atteinte.

Colby grimace face à la demande et sentant que la douleur qui allait suivre ne serait pas des plus plaisante. Il obéit et se retrouve complètement nu devant une parfaite inconnue, en plus ce n'est pas la même qui était présente la veille. La femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, brune, peu attirante, commence à retirer les vieux bandage et lui ordonne de se coucher, le temps qu'elle applique le produit. À peine en contact avec la peau à vif, un cri perçant de douleur et de surprise résonne jusque dans le couloir, faisant sursauter quelques personnes qui se trouvent à passer par là. Une fois le produit appliqué sur son dos et sur un endroit un peu plus personnel, l'infirmière refait les bandages et sort de la chambre, laissant dernière elle un Colby crispé de douleur, les dents serrées afin qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il n'osait même pas bouger et c'est dans cette position que David le retrouve alors qu'il entre dans la chambre pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami. Il observe l'homme couché pendant quelques instant, car ce dernier ne semble pas avoir remarqué la nouvelle présence dans la pièce. David s'éclaircit la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de l'homme agonisant dans le lit. Colby bouge doucement la tête pour porter son regard vers la porte et voit qui est le nouvel intrus, ayant peur que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui serait venu pour le ʺtorturerʺ. Un sourire de soulagement et de joie apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'homme noir vêtu, comme à son habitude, d'un complet-cravate.

- Hey vieux comment ça va? Ça l'air douloureux, demande Sinclair

- Je me sens comme une bûche dans un foyer, ça pas juste l'air, ça l'est. Je sors de séance de torture en plus, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un désinfectant pouvait causer une telle souffrance. Sinon ton bras ça va?

- Ça fait un peu mal, mais sinon ça va, répond-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, sans toi je ne serais probablement plus qu'un petit tas de centre sur le foutu quai.

- Pas de problème, dit-il avec un léger sourire, tu as sauvé la mienne sur ce foutu bateau, donc je t'en devais bien une.

Les deux hommes rirent jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de l'homme blanc. Ils discutent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur annonce que l'heure des visites est terminée. David se lève et passe une main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme, retenant à la dernière seconde le réflexe de lui faire une claque sur l'épaule.

- Allez, repose-toi bien et sors d'ici le plus vite possible, c'est déprimant tout ce blanc et ces appareils bruyants. Bon j'y vais, je repasserai demain voir comment ça va et si tu as besoin de quelques chose.

- Ouais à demain alors, et merci d'être venu.

C'est sur ces paroles que David sort de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se rend dans le hall et quitte les lieux pour retourner chez lui.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

**Remerciments** : Je voudrais remercier crystale pour la correction (chapitre a revérifier plus tard par elle) et Lily Jolie pour m'avoir aidé avec quelques idées et conseils, même si elle ne connaît pas l'univers.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à qui de droit (producteurs, réalisateurs et la chaîne TV).

Chapitre 3

David se réveille le matin suivant à cause d'une douleur intense à son bras, il se lève pour prendre des antidouleurs et regarde l'heure. Encore trop top pour aller voir son ami à l'hôpital et est maintenant trop réveillé pour pouvoir se rendormir. Se rendant à la salle de bain, il doit se résigner à se laver uniquement avec une serviette, car petit problème technique, il n'a pas de baignoire, mais uniquement une douche et hors de question de mettre le plâtre dans l'eau. Il soupire de découragement au constat qu'il était minimum deux mois dans cette condition, au moins, il n'a pas à se préoccuper pour se laver les cheveux ayant le crâne complètement rasé. Un autre problème se pose à lui, le rasage... pas qu'il ne peut pas se débrouiller avec une seule main, mais celle hors d'usage est celle qu'il utilise normalement pour se raser... et cuisiner... et écrire... et sert à presque tout... Dans le silence de la salle de bain on entend un juron bien poussé à cette constatation qu'est son handicap provisoire. Heureusement que les rapports se font par ordinateur, ce qui le sauve d'une grosse merde, car les supérieurs ne seraient pas très enclin à recevoir des rapports indéchiffrables dus à une écriture illisible de quelqu'un qui écrit avec une main non entraînée à cette tâche, pourtant si simple. Résigné à se laisser pousser la barbe pour quelque temps, il s'habille et se rend à la cuisine pour un déjeuner consistant en un bol de céréales, utilisant la cuillère dans sa mauvaise main, essayant de ne pas en renverser partout sur la table. Vider les céréales dans un bol, mission accomplie sans problème. Verser le lait dans le bol, ça va... sans en renverser à côté, par contre là il a réussi avec quelques dégâts minimes. Manger les céréales sans en renverser sur lui... une mission qui a lamentablement échoué. Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine et changer de pantalon, il s'installe devant un film en attendant l'heure de se rendre à l'hôpital, une activité qu'il peut faire, heureusement pour lui, sans l'usage de ses mains. Une fois le film terminé, il prend ses clés, sort de l'appartement et se dirige vers sa voiture... qui n'est pas là. Puisqu'il était revenu avec Don deux jours plus tôt et la veille, il s'était rendu en taxi. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée, il appelle un taxi et va récupérer sa voiture au FBI pour ensuite se rendre au chevet de l'homme blessé.

Une fois sur les lieux, il se dirige vers la chambre de son collègue et ami. Il entre dans la chambre, mais se retrouve devant l'homme toujours endormi malgré l'heure relativement avancée. Ne voulant pas déranger Colby dans un sommeil qui semble paisible, il prend place sur la chaise à côté du lit et sort une BD d'un Marvel quelconque en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille par lui-même.

Un peu plus tard, Colby se réveille tranquillement, son dos toujours douloureux, mais pas trop, les antidouleurs faisant encore effet. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, il tourne la tête pour voir son coéquipier plongé dans sa lecture. Ne voulant pas le distraire, sachant qu'il ne faut jamais déranger David quand il lit une bande dessinée au risque de perdre la vie dans d'affreuses souffrances. Souffrances qu'il n'a pas envie de connaître dans son état actuel. Il observe l'homme pendant un moment avant que ce dernier lève la tête de sa lecture, sentant un regard posé sur lui.

-Hey bon matin vieux, bien dormi?

-Ouais, une chance que les antidouleurs existent, toi ton bras, pas trop de mal?

-Un peu de douleur, mais pas trop mal, sinon le plus dur, c'est que je ne peux plus faire la moitié de tâches pourtant tellement simple sans faire de dégât ou échapper un truc. Mais bon je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai droit à un congé. Par contre, je suis obligé de faire uniquement de la paperasse une fois de retour au bureau pour le temps que j'ai ce foutu plâtre.

Un sourire amusé passe sur les lèvres de l'homme couché dans le lit. Colby sait très bien à quel point la corvée de paperasse est la pire partie de leur métier.

-Présentement, je pense que remplir de la paperasse ne peut pas être pire qu'être allongé là toute la journée dans un lit d'hôpital à se faire torturer par des infirmières, le tout en étant complètement nu.

-Complètement nu? Comment ça?

-Moment embarrassant en vue... parce que mon cul aussi a passé au feu.

David, qui s'apprête à avaler une gorgée d'eau s'étouffe presque avec à la déclaration de son ami. Il porte son attention sur son ami qui a maintenant la tête complètement enfouie dans l'oreiller et il peut quand même voir que l'autre homme est en train de rougir de honte. Il entend Colby marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme quoi sa vie est foutue, mais il ne fait pas trop attention à cela. David passe sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme, qui relève immédiatement la tête à ce contact.

-Hey ça va aller, inquiètes-toi pas, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. Mais oui j'espère aussi que tu vas pouvoir bientôt sortir d'ici. C'est trop tranquille présentement.

À ce moment, une infirmière entre dans la pièce et David retire aussitôt sa main des cheveux de Colby. La jeune femme, ayant capté le mouvement, mais ne dit rien et elle regarde les deux hommes. Elle hésite un peu avant de parler.

-Monsieur Granger, votre état est un peu moins critique que les examens laissaient supposer et votre rétablissement se fera plus rapidement que prévu, les brûlures n'ont pas atteint trop profondément les couches inférieures de peau, mais ce serait un miracle que vous vous en sortiez sans cicatrices. Vous pourrez sortir dans les prochains jours à condition d'avoir quelqu'un avec en permanence afin de s'assurer la guérison se passe bien et qu'aucune infection se propage.

Colby regarde un moment David avant de répondre à l'infirmière.

-Oui j'ai quelqu'un qui peut faire ça, ce sera David, ici présent.

David est surpris de la déclaration mais n'en dit rien, au moins il pourra faire quelque chose le temps qu'il ne sera pas au bureau. Il décide alors d'aller voir Don pour voir si c'était possible de travailler à partir de chez lui, ou plutôt de chez Colby, car s'il se souvient bien, lui au moins, a une baignoire dans sa salle de bain.

À suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

**Remerciements **: Je voudrais remercier crystale pour la correction (présentement, version corrigé avec sites internet et n'est pas la version finale car ma correctrice est très peu présente ces temps-ci) et Lily Jolie pour m'avoir aidé avec quelques idées et conseils, même si elle ne connaît pas l'univers.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à qui de droit (producteurs, réalisateurs et la chaîne TV).

**Note auteure** : scène sexuelle dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 4.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Colby peut enfin sortir de l'hôpital, David est là pour le ramener à la maison. N'ayant presque pas sorti du lit pendant une semaine en combinaison avec la douleur de son dos, Colby est un peu faible et peine à marcher seul jusqu'à ce que David passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir au moment du trajet vers la voiture. Il aide Colby à s'asseoir dans la voiture sans manquer la grimace de douleur qui passe sur le visage de l'autre homme. David conduit jusque chez Colby, le silence est présent tout le long du trajet, à part quelques gémissements de douleur de temps en temps. Une fois arrivé à destination, Colby est soulagé de ne plus être assis sur un siège inconfortable dans sa situation actuelle. Dès qu'il se trouve dans son appartement, il se dirige immédiatement vers sa chambre, se couchant sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. David le suit et s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Ça va aller?

-Oui, je crois.

Colby enlève son t-shirt, David peut alors voir les bandages qui entourent le torse de l'homme, qui descendent ensuite se cacher dans le pantalon. Colby continue d'enlever ses vêtements, gardant uniquement ses boxers, car il n'est pas trop à l'aise de se retrouver nu devant son meilleur ami. David ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le vêtement qui moule parfaitement les formes masculines devant lui et il sent en même temps une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Il détourne le regard et se dirige dans la cuisine afin de se prendre un verre d'eau et aussi pour se calmer. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à ce qui vient de se passer. C'est la première fois qu'un autre homme lui fait de l'effet à ce niveau. Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la toilette dans la salle de bain, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué Colby se rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsque ce dernier sorti, David remarque le pantalon de jogging que l'autre homme avait enfilé afin d'être plus confortable que dans des vêtements un peu trop serrés. Le pantalon est un peu trop grand et il est clairement visible qu'il n'y a aucun sous-vêtement dessous et il est encore torse nu. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir la peau noire, car ne pouvant pas rougir d'embrassement, son collègue se doutait aucunement de sa gêne à ce moment-là. Colby le regarde du coin de l'oeil sans trop comprendre pourquoi l'homme regarde partout sauf où il se trouve.

-Je vais prendre une douche... et euuuhhh... je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Tout en parlant, Colby détourne le regard et rougis un peu mal à l'aise. David ne dit rien, étant complètement bouche bée à la demande. David suit Colby jusque dans la salle de bain, ce dernier fait couler de la douche et attend que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Voulant lui laisser son intimité, David se tourne dos à lui le temps qu'il se déshabille, enlève les bandages et entre dans la douche. C'est au moment où il entend un gémissement de bien-être qu'il se retourne face au dos de l'autre homme. David est un peu choqué de la vue qui s'offre à lui. Colby prend le savon et l'éponge, les frottant ensemble pour faire de la mousse. Il passe l'éponge savonneuse à David sans se retourner. Ce dernier la prend et commence à la frotter doucement sur le dos de l'homme sans trop mettre de pression afin de ne pas le blesser. Il hésite deux secondes avant de laver les fesses de l'agent et lui redonne ensuite l'éponge avant de sortir de la salle de bain, sachant qu'il n'est plus nécessaire dans cette pièce. Après la douche, Colby se dirige dans sa chambre et demande à David de lui mettre le produit et de mettre des bandages neufs. L'homme noir s'exécute et applique le produit sur le dos de son ami. Une fois le dos terminé, David hésite un moment. Colby relève la tête et regarde son collègue de travail.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Bah disons juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de tripoter les fesses d'un homme, encore moins celles d'un ami.

-Oh! … Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu as déjà tripoté les fesses d'un homme?

-Euh, c'est déjà arrivé une fois, il y a très très longtemps, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Colby ne dit rien et fait un signe de tête vers le pot pour signaler à l'autre de continuer. David trempe ses doigts dedans et applique le produit sur les fesses qui se présentent à lui. Il se surprend à penser à quel point ce petit derrière devant lui devait être irrésistible avant de subir les dommages causés par le feu. Une fois le médicament appliqué, Colby se relève du lit pour que David puisse refaire les bandages. La tâche est quelque peu compliquée à cause du plâtre au bras et ils doivent se mettre à deux pour réussir. Une fois que tout est fini, David se sent un peu serré dans son pantalon et réalise que toucher l'homme devant lui, qui est toujours complètement nu, lui donne un début d'érection.

"Merde, c'est pas vrai." pense David alors qu'il quitte la chambre rapidement pour se rendre à la salle de bain avant que Colby remarque la bosse qui est visible dans son pantalon. Il se demande quoi faire avec : attendre que ça passe ou se soulager. S'il attend que ça passe, il sait que ça va revenir à la première occasion mais, il n'est pas non plus à l'aise de se masturber dans la salle de bain de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui se trouve à être la raison de son état. Alors qu'il réfléchit à la meilleure solution, sa main se dirige vers le bas et commence à caresser son entre-jambe à travers le pantalon qu'il porte, rendant ainsi le besoin de se soulager encore plus grand. Se résignant sur la deuxième option, il ouvre son pantalon et le descend suffisamment pour être à l'aise, mais pas trop afin de pouvoir le remonter rapidement au cas où Colby entrerait, car le verrou de la porte n'est pas fonctionnel.

Une fois libéré de son pantalon et de son boxer, il commence à se caresser doucement en imaginant que les mains sont celles de Claudia, qu'il n'a pas revue depuis un certain temps. Après un moment, il accélère le mouvement et l'image de Claudia se fait remplacer par celle d'une autre femme avec qui il avait déjà eu une aventure. Après un moment l'image de la femme est remplacée par celle d'un homme nu, couché dans un lit, s'offrant à lui. Il réalise que l'homme est en fait Colby et il atteint l'orgasme aussitôt en poussant un long gémissement et en éjaculant sur le meuble de l'évier. Il s'adosse contre le mur derrière lui et se laisse glisser au sol, regardant le sperme couler jusqu'au sol. Il tourna la tête et voit Colby, appuyé contre le cadre de porte, une main dans son pantalon de jogging, pantalon qui se retrouve humide de sperme, et les joues rouges. Le fait de voir son meilleur ami se masturber sans remarquer sa présence a allumé une étincelle en lui et n'ayant pas pu résister à se caresser en regardant l'autre homme, les voilà les deux en sueur évitant l'autre du regard. Colby sorti de la salle de bain pour aller se changer et David prend une serviette pour nettoyer les traces de son plaisir.

David n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui le choque le plus entre ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Colby ou que ce dernier se soit fait plaisir en le regardant lui dans un moment d'intimité solitaire ou encore qu'il ait joui en pensant à l'homme. Une fois tout le sperme disparu, il sort de la salle de bain pour se rendre à la cuisine, où Colby cuisine un bon repas pour eux deux. Aucun d'eux mentionne ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de bain et ils mangent en silence. Colby est rouge d'embarras et David n'est pas dans un meilleur état que l'homme en face de lui.

À suivre


End file.
